


Drunken Truth

by doiemination (sweetmedusaaa)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack and Angst, Crass language, Drunken Confessions, Heart been broken too many times, Humor, I'm drunk you don't love me, M/M, Unrequited Love, i don't know what else i should tag
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmedusaaa/pseuds/doiemination
Summary: I was just your Pak, I was never your Ganern.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Drunken Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not, in any way, re-edit, repost, or plagiarize. 
> 
> Let's all be responsible human beings.

Donghyuck would like to thank 1 bottle of red horse. Medyo weak ang ating bida, di kasi pala-inom, pero sabi nga sa kanya eh wala ng ibang mas masarap pa na karamay ang nagdadalamhating puso kung hindi ang pulang kabayo. 

> Hoy, Moon Taeil! Oo, alam kong pogi ka. Pero kingina naman, pogi rin naman ako ah? Ano bang ayaw mo sa akin? Maalaga ako, mabait ako, kaya kong itupi pati mga nilabhan mo. Gusto mo ba ako pa ang maglaba? Sure. Madali naman akong kausap. Ano pa ba?  
>    
>  Bakit di mo ako kayang mahalin? Ano ang kulang sa akin? Sino ka para sabihing mali ang pagmamahal ko sa iyo? Who are you to tell me that I am wrong? Are you the _Father_?  
>    
>  Oo, tinatawag kitang _daddy_. Gustung-gusto mo pa nga eh. Are you the _Son_? Di kita balak maging anak, pero anakan mo ako, ok lang. Kung posible lang naman.
> 
> Pero, are you the _Holy Spirit_? Nyeta, parang may _out of body experience_ ako pag hinahalikan mo ako.
> 
>   
>  Last but definitely not the least, are you the _Amen_? Baka nga, kasi napapa-AMEN ako sa tuwing nakikita. Siya nawa. Siya na sana, ang dasal ko sa Maykapal. Kaso hindi. Ni hindi mo nga ako magawang mahalin.
> 
>   
>  Bakit? Ha, bakit? Sagutin mo ang nag-iisa at pinakamahalaga kong tanong. Bakit di mo ako kayang mahalin? Ano ang mali sa akin? Gusto mo ng stable na buhay? I'm trying my best, _babe_. Gusto mo ba ng bahay at lupa? Mag-aapply na ako for a PAG-IBIG loan. Baka sakaling pati pagmamahal eh maibahagi nila sa akin; isang bagay na di mo kayang ialay sa aking buhay.  
>    
> 
> 
>   
>  Nagiging makata na ako, madalas makati na rin. Pero iisa lang ang katotohanang kailangan kong tanggapin:  
>    
>    
>    
>  I was just your **PAK** , I was never your **GANERN**.  
>    
>    
>    
>  Nagma(ma)hal,  
>    
>    
>    
>  Donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ this is a revised version of a previous work for another fandom. 
> 
> I had to rewrite this because it suited HyuckIl more. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please do leave a kudos and a comment. Any form of con-crit is much appreciated ^^
> 
> Stay safe and take care! Drink moderately and responsibly.
> 
> Credits:
> 
> @yanihatesu on Twitter for the "Are You the Amen" lines. I love you! I'm a fan!
> 
> @BennyBunnyBand for the Nagma(ma)hal reference. Love ko rin kayo!
> 
> P.S. Special thanks to R, S, and C for their feedbacks on this work. Maraming salamat. Mehel ke keye. Mwatsups.


End file.
